She's Back
by Flamming Fire Goddess
Summary: Someone from long ago comes back and now she is the most powerful mutant on the planet. Your choice on who this person falls in love with! Soon to be PG13 (hint-someone in the X-Men) ON HOLD
1. She's Back

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men : Evolution blah blah blah blah................................................  
  
NOTES THAT YOU MUST READ IF YOU DO NOT TO GET A MAJOR HEADACHE- Okay I made a couple of changes here.First off is that Scott, Jean and (I'm not going to tell you but a hint is that it is from X-Men Evolution. In the notes I'll just use 'her' or 'she') were all at the insitute when they were five and Scott was 6. They were all orphans but not related and were found by Xiaver. So Scott, Jean, and 'her' were at the institute first and all the teachers were there too. Acolytes joined the X-Men.  
  
' Thoughts '  
  
"Talking"  
  
/Telepathy/  
  
~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~   
  
Chapter 1: She's back!!!  
  
It was a sunny day outside and every one was in shorts except one girl. She was leaning against a pole. She wore long black pants that ugged every part of her lower body and started to steadily flare at the knees. They stopped about a centimeter above the ground. Her boots were black with an inch and a half long heels. Her shirt was tight but still comfortable to move in. It was a long sleeve and was under a black trench coat. She had a pale complexion and emarld green eyes. Her hair was aurburn except two snow white strips in the front of her face that framed it perfectly.   
  
(Yeah I know everyone knows who it is now but anyway remeber Rouge's X-Men uniform in the movie similar to that with a black treanch coat)  
  
The girl pushed herself off the pole and started toward her Harley. It was all black with crimson flames. She threw her leg over and started the engine. With that she sped off her trench coat along with her hair flapping in the wind. She pulled up in front of a mansion.   
  
She hopped off and made her way to the gate. ' It's not like Ah can't get there without punching in the code. Ah just want to see if they kept mah name in the security.' The girl thought as she punched in the code.   
  
The computer answered "Welcome back Rouge"  
  
At this Rouge inwardly smiled as she made her way up the driveway on her motorcycle. Once again she stopped in front of the steps. As she made her way up the steps she began to feel nervous even though her face didn't show it.What if they don't remember me? What if they're mad? These thoughts were racing a mile a minute as she knocked the door.  
  
Orora answered the door and said, "Hello. How may I help you child?"  
  
Rouge smiled and simply said in the most innocent voice, " Awww. Auntie Oro you don't remember me?"  
  
Orora made a face of confusion as relization seemed to dawn upon her. "She's back!" she breathed as she hugged the girl before her.   
  
"Yeah Ah'm back" Rouge shispered more to herself than Orora.  
  
~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~   
  
The first chapter!Yeah I know short but if people like it I'll make the second chapter longer. So do you guys like it so far? Vote on who you want Rouge to be with!!!!  
  
Chose from the following:  
  
Remy/  
  
Pyro/  
  
Peitro/  
  
Lance/  
  
Evan/  
  
Bobby/  
  
Ray/  
  
Sam/  
  
Reberto/  
  
Please only chose from here people! But if you want someone else tell me and I'll think about it!  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Flamming Fire Goddess 


	2. Meeting the XMen

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men blah blah blah ............................................................   
  
Let me claer something up for all you people! Remy Pyro and Piotr were never working for Magneto!! Rogue is NOT related to any of the insturtors but she grew upo around the so she got used to calling them Auntie and Uncle.  
  
Last Time: Rogue came back to the institute and is currently inside in the living room with the instructors.  
  
~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~   
  
Chapter 2: Meeting the X-Men  
  
Rogue was sitting on the couch while the instructors of Xiavers Institute for Gifted Youngters stood in front of her. They were all over joyed to see this child return after 4 years.  
  
Charles Xiaver broke the sielence by saying, "How are you doing Rogue?"  
  
"Fine, Ah geuss." she simply stated  
  
"So what you doing here kid?" said a gruff voice that belonged to none other then Logan.  
  
Rogue chuckled and said, "Well for one thing Ah thought y'all missed me. And that Ah promised mah friends and y'all that Ah'd come back one day."  
  
Ororo smiled and said, "We missed very much child."  
  
"And Ah missed you guys too." Rogue responded.  
  
"So will you be staying here." Proffesor Xiaver asked with a twinge of hopefullness.  
  
"Yes Ah'm staying." she smiled one of her rare smiles, "But only if you let me." she added quickly.  
  
"Of course we will let you stay." said Hank Mcoy the current docter of the X-Manor.  
  
"So Rogue tell me how you got control of your power?" Xiaver was very intrested to hear this because when she was at the institute she wouldn't allow anyone to help her with her power.  
  
"Ah don't know really. But now Ah can use any power that any other mutant in the world has." She told him honestly.  
  
They all looked at her in awe. They knew that she would be very powerful but they didn't know she would be this powerful.  
  
She saw them all staring at her and said "What? Y'all don't believe me?Here Ah'll show y'all."  
  
She concentrated and soon all the objects in the room were levitating even the Instructors. As she was doing this the X-Men were coming in through the door. They were all soched to find their proffesors levitating but soon got over it and went into attack mode.   
  
"Okay everyone be careful. We don't want to hurt the instructors. Now GO!" said Scott in his leader voice.  
  
The X-Men complied and Scott took off his glasses aiming at Rogue. She got knocked off the couch and to the floor. The instructers stopped levitating and started to fall. Poitr caught the Professor and put him back in his chair. Storm stayed in th air and Logan and Hank fell gracefully on the floor.  
  
"Oww! That hurt!" Rogue whined from the floor. Everyone turned to her but she was busy dust her self off while glaring at Scott. The wound the optic beam had created was gone like it never happened.  
  
"Scott you haven't changed a bit! You're always action first talk later." Rogue said while still glaring. Now that everyone (except the instructers) saw her they all noticed how beautiful she looked. The guys mouth hung open while the girls all scoweled.  
  
Profressor Xiaver cleared his throat and said, "This is Rogue. Sh-" He was cut off because Jean screamed.  
  
Everyone looked at her like she grown a second head but she was busy running to Rogue. She hugged Rogue in a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Oh My God! How have you been?! I'm so glad to see you! When did you come? Did you get control?" Jean was saying all this while she kept hugging Rogue.  
  
"Yeah Jeanie. Your cutting my air supply to low!" Rogue manged to get out. Jean reluctently let go.  
  
"Sorry about that Roguey." His face was red with embaresment. But he went to hug her any way.   
  
"I have so much to tell you! Like what happ-" Jean was cut off by the Professor who cleared his throat but with a smile.  
  
"Lets introduce ourselves first." was all he said.  
  
The three suddenly all found their shoes the most intresting thing in the world and their face was red with embaresment. Three "Sorry's" were heard from them.  
  
The Professor just smiled and said, "As I was saying this is Rogue. She came with Jean and Scott to the institution. They were my first students. At the age of 13 Rouge ran away because she wanted control of her power but let no one help her. Not even me. Now she returned and has control. And I very much think she is more powerful then me."  
  
The student looked at Rogue in awe. And every one introduced themselves until it came to the last person. Remy.  
  
"'Ello Chere. It is a pleasure to meet y'" He flashed his smile that any girl would fall for. But Rogue wasn't any girl.  
  
She recognized his red on black and said "You" her vaice was full of venom. Remy gave her a confused look. He remebered somone with two white strips in their hair but didn't think he'ld ever see her again. His eyes went wide with worry.  
  
Everyone stepped back from the girl that was now glowing and had rage in her eyes.  
  
~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~   
  
(Cliffhanger!!! I'm sorry but I just have to do it! I know some people will want to kill me but hey what can I do about?! Don't answer that question. Don't flame me about Jean/Rogue friendship please! I'll explain it in later chapters!)  
  
From where does Rogue know Remy? Will we ever see Remy in one piece again?   
  
TO BE CONTINUED...................................  
  
~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~   
  
REVIEW THANK YOU'S  
  
FrickinEvilPoptart: OK :: Anime sweat drop :: I don't think I'll put Rogue with Mesmero. But anyway thanks for your Review!!  
  
RuBy ReD EyEs- Gambit Lebeau : Thank you so much for your Review!! I think I will put Rouge with Remy because I am a ROMY fan!! So thanks for your Review!!  
  
Luna*- THANK YOU so much I didn't know if that was how you spelled her name!! Yeah I might use those pairing!! And I wasn't sure if I should put Evan with the Morlocks but I don't think I will at the current moment. Thanks for your Review.  
  
TheRougeAurthor-It probably be Remy! THANKS  
  
Emumoon- Yeah in this Fan Fiction they never worked for Magneto. I'm thinking something similar to that but so far I want them to be at school! THANKS for the Review!!  
  
So the Votes Stand as the following :: clears throat ::  
  
REMY=4  
  
MESMERO=1 (Don't ask me!)  
  
Okay people this looks like it's turning out to be a ROMY!!! If you don't want it to be Romy then you have to VOTE!!  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED!! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH!!!!  
  
~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~   
  
Rogue- Ahhh! Yuck Ah am not, Will Not fall in love with a bald guy or a swap rat!  
  
Remy- Aww Chere y' hurt Remy's feelings! :: pouting ::  
  
FFG (Flamming Fire Goddess)- Yeah! Don't hurt Remy's feelings! :: comforting Remy ::  
  
Rogue- Ah don't care!!  
  
FFG- You're gonna fall in love with who ever the Reviewers want.  
  
Remy- Yeah! Pick Remy!! :: jumping up and down ::  
  
Rogue- :: on her knees :: Please pick someone decent!!  
  
FFG- :: Sweat drops Anime Style:: Okay Please Review!! Bye!!  
  
~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~   
  
Your Truely,  
  
Flamming Fire Goddess 


	3. Kicking Cajun Ass and Dinner

Sooooooooooooooooooooo SORRY THAT I DID NOT UPDATE SOONER!!!!!! I'VE BEEN WORKING ON MY OTHER FANFIC'S. BUT YOU KNOW THIS CHAPTER WILL BE GOOD.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men blah blah blah ............................................................  
  
Let me claer something up for all you people! Remy Pyro and Piotr were never working for Magneto!! Rogue is NOT related to any of the insturtors but she grew up around the so she got used to calling them Auntie and Uncle.  
  
Last Time: She recognized his red on black and said "You" her vaice was full of venom. Remy gave her a confused look. He remebered somone with two white strips in their hair but didn't think he'd ever see her again. His eyes went wide with worry.  
  
Everyone stepped back from the girl that was now glowing red with anger and had rage in her eyes.  
  
~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 3: Kicking Cajun Ass and Dinner  
  
"Rogue do you know Remy?" asked Jean.  
  
"Oh Ah know 'im all raght. He gave me an explodin' card when Ah turned 'im down for a date." spat Rogue as if the words were the most foul curses.  
  
"C-chere R-r-remy can explain. He w-was only 14. He didn't know any better." whimpered Remy tryin to save himself from the powerful mutant.  
  
"Oh don't worry Ah understand." was all he heard before he saw a punh coming towards him and passed out.  
  
^ ^ 2 hours later ^ ^  
  
It was dinner time at the Mansion. After Rogue had knocked out Remy she the professors, and the instructers went to his office and havn't been seen since.  
  
Now it was dinner time and they were at the table eating.  
  
"Mr.MaCoy is Remy okay?" asked Jubilee who had a crush on Remy.  
  
"Well I'm not sure if he will be able to have babies." said Hank worridly.  
  
The boys inched a little further from Rogue who was smiling smulgy.  
  
Rogue turned to Jean and asked, "So have ya n' Scott gotten' together, yet?"  
  
Jean blushed at the comment and said, "Yeah"  
  
Rogue let out a sigh of relife and exclaimed,"Thank Gawd! Do ya'll know how hard it was to get those two to at least confess their feeling to me. Not even to each other."  
  
The table erupted in laghter. While both Scott and Jean were blushing.  
  
"So Stripes, are you gonna jion us tomorrow in a Danger Room session at four in the moring?"asked Logan. There were a collection of groans.  
  
"Do Ah have a choice?" asked Rogue inasantly.  
  
"Nope" he said.  
  
"Rogue what is your true power?" The girl, Kitty asked.  
  
"Well if Ah ouch ya Ah absorbe your memories and ya powa if ya a mutant rendering you unconcous." Rogue answered.  
  
People inched a little further from Rogue except for Scot, Jean, and the instructers.  
  
'Ah should'a known these people would be no different.' thought Rogue bitterly.  
  
"But she got control." Jean said hearing her best freinds thoughts. Rogue was like a sister to her.  
  
"Yeah and now she can touch anyone she wants." said Scott also trying to defend his freind. Rogu and him shared a spcial bond. Rogues lack of skin contact and Scott's lack to see the world in color gave them a very spcial bond. She was like a little sister to him.  
  
'Thanks You Guys' she projected her thoughts into their heads. They smiled warmly at her.  
  
"So Rogue ya wanna go shopping tomorrow with the rest of the girls at the institution?" asked Jean. Hoping that her freind would not isolate herself again like she had done in the past. She had only let two people get close to her and that was Scott and Jean.  
  
"Sure why not." answered Rogue.  
  
And with that everyone finished up their dinner and got ready for bed. While Hank was still tryin to figure out weather or not the Cajun could ever have kids. The Cajun on the other hand was still knocked out.  
  
~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~  
  
THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Polls stand as the following-  
  
Remy- 13  
  
Mesmero- 2  
  
Pietro- 1 1/2  
  
Logan- 1 1/2  
  
Bobby- 1  
  
Evan- 1  
  
Looks like this is a Romy. I am a ROMy fan but if you guys want someone else than VOTE VOTE VOTE  
  
~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~ : * : ~ ~ ~  
  
Rogue- Yeah! Ah got to kick Cajun Ass!  
  
Remy- :: crying :: Didn't y' hear what the doctor said? Remy might not even be able to have babies with anyone!!.  
  
FGG- Sorry Rem but you did deserve that but kicking.  
  
Rogue- Yes you did.  
  
Remy- Help!!!!!!!!  
  
Rogue- People pick someone that is not Remy or a bald coot with finger painting all over himself!!!!!!  
  
Remy- Yeah PICK ME then you'll feel bad about what you did to me! HA HA  
  
FGG- Okay Sure Whatever!! Pick who you want people!! 


End file.
